L'emprise des sens
by Brain Damages
Summary: TRAD/OS. Quand on devient vampire, tous nos sens sont amplifiés, et Caroline va l'apprendre, peut-être à ses dépends.


**Titre original : **Blame it on the body wash

**Auteur : **angellus08

**Traductrice : **Brain Damages

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith, je ne tire aucun profit personnel de la publication de cette fic. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteure de la fanfiction originale.

**Note de la traductrice : **Allez hop ! Gardons le rythme ! J'ai décider de ne pas traduire le titre original car ça ne rendait pas bien en français, j'ai donc remanipuler ça en accord avec l'histoire.

* * *

"Donc tout cela est vraiment en train de se passer ?" _demanda Elijah en regardant avec scepticisme une Caroline plantureuse dans leur cuisine _—_ sa cuisine avec un tablier rose autour de la taille, un fouet dans les mains et sa lèvre inférieure bien arrimée entre ses dents pendant que Rebekah baragouinait quelques instructions sortant d'un livre dans lequel elle était plongée._

_Klaus se retourna pour regarda son grand en roulant des yeux et répondit _"Oui, c'est effectivement en train de se passer, il faut t'y faire."

_Elijah fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, marmonnant dans sa barbe. _"Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ?"

"Excuse moi, quoi ?"_ demanda Klaus, pointilleux._

"Elle méprisait jusqu'à ton existence mon frère, alors pardonne si je trouve un peu alarmant qu'elle se trouve ici, avec vous — comme ça." _précisa le toujours très sophistiqué Elijah en essayant de faire passer le message sans avoir à admettre qu'il était au courant du vacarme que le nouveau couple avait fait ce matin._

"Demande lui"_ grogna Klaus._

_Et c'est ce qu'Elijah fit, et le rouge profond qui monta aux joues de Caroline à la simple mention de sa nouvelle relation avec son frère lui confirma que la jeune femme n'avait pas été hypnotisée._

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"_ marmonna t-elle, cachant son visage rouge derrière ses cheveux pendant qu'elle pétrissait la pâte avec enthousiasme. Même Kol, qui était plongé dans «Garder le contact avec la famille Kardashian» leur prêtait maintenant attention._

"Je veux dire, quand est-ce que vous avez arrêté de vous haïr pour passer à... Autre chose ?" _demanda Elijah, s'engageant encore plus sur le terrain glissant._

_Rebekah plissa le nez et Klaus sourit, carnassier, et tourna son regard amusé vers la blonde — qu'il avait commencé à appeler sa blonde, malgré son mécontentement._

"Non. C'est juste que... Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment haï... Et, et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"_ demanda t-elle en se reprenant au dernier moment mais Klaus l'interrompit._

"Oh, tu vois bien qu'elle est gênée"_ se moqua t-il avec un sourire diabolique._

"Pourquoi ?"_ demandèrent Elijah, Rebekah et Kol en même temps._

"Et bien, voilà ce qui s'est passé..." _commença Klaus, enthousiaste._

* * *

_Ok, c'est donc comme ça que ça s'est passé._

_Elle était vraiment venu pour lui parler, sous le prétexte d'exiger encore une fois qu'il renonce au lien hybride sur Tyler (mais là encore, Tyler l'avait déjà rompu, mais ça, Klaus n'était pas obligé de le savoir). Ses paroles et l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble à la soirée du lycée avait eu un impact sur elle, on ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, on ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses, qui laissaient entrevoir tant de promesses. Elle voulait savoir s'il le pensait vraiment où s'il ne faisait que l'utiliser pour tromper l'ennui. Elle ne l'aimait pas — ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait encore et encore._

_Et elle ignorait également le fait qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui depuis ses déclarations d'hier soir._

_Dans la grande maison régnait un silence de mort, et pendant une seconde, elle envisagea de l'appeler, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Rebekah l'un de ses frères alors elle s'aventura jusque dans la salle de séjour où elle trouva un tas de dessins éparpillés. Inconsciemment, elle chercha le moindre signe d'elle dans les dessins, mais n'en trouva pas. Une pointe de déception apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas._

_Il n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la blibliothèque, avec un long soupir, elle monta les marches imposantes qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. La première pièce dans laquelle elle entra était lumineuse et décorée, et à en juger par les robes posées sur le lit, c'était la chambre de Rebekah. Finalement, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la plus grande chambre de la maison, elle commença à penser qu'il n'y avait personne et était sur le point d'abandonner et de partir lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de bourdonnement à l'intérieur puis le bruit d'un écoulement d'eau._

_La curiosité était un de ses vilains défauts et elle entra dans la chambre avant de s'y enfoncer rapidement. Elle était impatiente, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer._

_Plus tard, elle jurerait sur la sainte marque Jimmy Choo qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver._

_Et au final, elle n'avait vraiment pas idée, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui se trouvait à peine quelques mètres d'elle, elle n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions... Ou plutôt sur ses hormones._

_Elle haleta, plaquant instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit, quand elle découvrit ce qui lui faisait face._

_Klaus__ — le __même hybride __qui l'avait __troublé jusque __dans sa santé mentale __depuis __le jour où il__ l'avait sauvée__ — __Klaus__ — __le grand __méchant loup__ — __nu._

_Fesses nues._

_Littéralement._

_Mais pas que ça, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, dans la douche, avec de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps tout entier __— sexy, délicieux, bien musclé, un corps parfaitement sculpté._

_Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était son dos et... La partie juste en dessous. Ses mains se promenaient sur son torse, s'enduisant d'un produit qui sentait divinement bon._

_Elle était littéralement gelée sur place, admirant la vue. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, en même temps qu'une délicieuse chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Même si elle avait travaillé dur, elle ne pouvait à présent plus nier qu'elle était attirée par lui._

_Lui. Le même homme qui se tenait debout juste devant elle, à quelques mètres. Un soupir échappa à la jeune blonde tandis qu'il déplaçait une de ses mains pour se laver le dos, et elle dut surmonter l'envie de remplir remplacer ses mains avec les siennes pour lui frotter le dos._

_Elle était tellement captivée par tout ce qu'il faisait en face d'elle qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de ce que ce genre de pensée faisait d'elle : une traitresse, une mauvaise amie._

_Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de sa main sur son dos, sa nuque, la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, mais soudain, ses yeux prirent le contrôle sur son esprit et vinrent s'aventurer plus au Sud. Presque involontairement, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, elle admirait ses fesses._

_Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'intimer l'ordre de foutre le camp d'ici, il se retourna et sursauta en la voyant, tous les deux se regardant fixement sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle était stupéfaite, avec ses grands yeux étonnés et sa bouche entrouverte, et malgré le fait qu'elle mourrait de regarder vers le bas, elle était hypnotisée par son regard._

_Il pouvait voir les émotions contradictoires dans ses yeux, il en était tout aussi confus qu'elle._

_Elle était submergée, submergée par ses hormones, son déni, cette si belle figure juste devant elle, son besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, l'envie de laisser ses mains courir sur son corps, tout simplement, par le fait qu'elle ait envie de lui._

_Submergée par l'odeur la plus céleste de son gel douche, épicé, mentholé, l'excitant encore d'avantage._

_Elle marcha, courut à grandes enjambées avant de s'arrêter juste à côté du bord de la douche. Ses yeux, septiques et inquisiteurs, se plongèrent dans ceux brûlants de la blonde. Elle glissa une main derrière sa nuque, et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa doucement, si légèrement que s'il n'avait pas été là pour le voir, il ne l'aurait jamais sentit._

_Elle se rétracta, presque horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais garda sa main fermement posée sur sa nuque, et cette fois, il l'attira par le bras et déposa un baiser similaire sur ses lèvres tremblantes._

_Deux, trois, quatre baisers de plus, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour accepter son désir pour lui, et lui pour réaliser que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit en signe d'invitation, elle attacha ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses bras à lui enroulé autour de sa taille, la pressant contre son torse. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses boucles mouillées tandis que sa robe, trempée, collait à son corps — mais elle s'en fichait, elle se fichait de tout, de tout le monde à part de l'homme qu'elle avait en face de lui et des choses qu'il lui faisait._

_Ses baisers se firent plus agressifs lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'essayait pas de le repousser, mais qu'au contraire elle cherchait à l'attirer plus près d'elle encore, essayant de combler le manque qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques semaines. Sa jambe reposait sur le rebord de la douche, ce fut l'encouragement dont il avait besoin alors que ses mains quittaient sa taille pour rejoindre ses fesses, l'attirant dans la douche avec lui._

_Leurs bouches engagées dans une douce bataille, il fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop habillée. D'un mouvement rapide, il lui arracha sa robe et elle fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser._

_Le Klaus attentionné, le Klaus charmant, le Klaus doux qu'il avait été en essayant de la courtiser aurait attendu de voir sa réaction face à ces gestes audacieux, mais il était fatigué de faire semblant, surtout lorsqu'il voyait à quel point elle avait envie de lui – maintenant, il n'allait plus être doux et gentil, il allait simplement prendre ce qui voulait._

_Et il la voulait elle._

_Ses lèvres ne quittaient les siennes que pour descendre vers son cou, les mains sur ses fesses, taquinant légèrement les bords de sa culotte, la faisant se tortiller contre lui. Ses mains à elle parcouraient son dos et son torse, griffant sa peau tendre, le filet d'eau sur leur corps ne faisant qu'ajouter à leur excitation. Il avait un corps parfaitement sculpté, elle le découvrait entièrement à l'aide de ses mains et de ses lèvres, le goût épicé de son gel douche picotait délicieusement sa langue tandis qu'elle léchait sa clavicule._

_Il s'arrêta soudainement, cessant de l'embrasser dans le cou, et se recula pour la regarder avec intensité, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage tandis qu'il grognait : _"Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?"

_Elle balbutia une réponse, ne comprenant pas tout à fait pourquoi il tenait tant à obtenir une réponse maintenant alors qu'elle était à demi-nue dans ses bras. Elle évita la question en l'embrassant sur la bouche fermement et furieusement et il y répondit pendant environ cinq secondes avant de se reculer à nouveau et de la regarder sévèrement._

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"_ souffla t-il._

_Elle ne voulait pas répondre, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée lui dire ? Un mensonge ne pourrait jamais justifier ses actions, et la vérité ne ferait que l'embarrasser. Elle choisit donc une différente méthode, sa main, posée sur son ventre, descendit lentement jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité dressée pour l'envelopper, entamant lentement un mouvement de va et vient. Cela suffit à le distraire, un sifflement satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle saisit l'occasion pour le repousser contre le mur de la douche, continuant de le caresser. Elle replongea sur sa bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne pour le forcer à abandonner et à la prendre._

_Mais il n'allait pas céder si facilement. Il avait besoin de savoir, et il avait besoin de savoir maintenant._

_Il inversa les rôles et la plaqua contre le mur, utilisant ses hanches pour la maintenir entre son corps et la paroi de la douche. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et se répéta : _"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

_Sa respiration se faisait saccadée tandis qu'elle essayait d'assembler quelques mots ensembles, les doigts de Klaus frôlant la doublure de sa culotte toujours plus près de son point sensible, ne faisant qu'alimenter la douleur en elle._

"Je-Je voulais te parler"

"A propos de quoi ?"_ chuchota t-il tandis qu'il embrassait sa poitrine, utilisant sa langue pour goûter sa peau._

"Uhm... Klaus, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça"_ implora t-elle en poussant sa tête plus bas, à l'endroit où elle voulait qu'il soit._

_Pendant une minutes, elle pensa qu'il avait capitulé lorsqu'il tomba à genoux et, caressant ses fesses, leva une de ses jambes pour la mettre sur son épaule. D'un geste de la main, il lui retira sa culotte trempée et laissa un de ses doigts courir entre ses lèvres humides, recueillant le fruit de son désir. Beaucoup trop vite, il le retira et la regarda dans les yeux et exigea une réponse._

"A propos de quoi ?"

_Elle le maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il baissa la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau sur toute la longueur de la cuisse, mais ça n'était pas suffisant, c'était loin d'être suffisant, elle le voulait là, juste là, la vue de son corps nu, les frissons électriques qui la traversait à son touché avait ouvert les vannes à tous ses sentiments refoulés : elle était affamée._

_Plus elle lui réclamait, plus il jouait avec elle._

_Il embrassa son intimité et elle cru mourir, laissant échapper la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit._

"Le lien hybride – Elena... Tu sais"

_Il n'en cru pas un mot, si elle était ici pour lui demander de laisser aller son laquais et de laisser tranquille son amie, elle ne serait pas là – en train de fondre entre ses mains._

"Ne me mens pas Caroline"_ l'avertit-il, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. _"Pourquoi es-tu venue ?"

_Elle grommela en entendant ses mots et s'écria rageusement _"Parce que tu pars !"

_Il parut choqué, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse._

"Et ?"

"Je voulais, je devais te voir avant que tu partes"_ avoua t-elle doucement en penchant la tête pour le regarder avec attention._

_L'ombre d'un sourire courbé apparut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'adoucirent à l'entente de ces mots. Mais il n'avait qu'une parole, et presque immédiatement, il laissa sa langue venir taquiner son intimité, gémissant en sentant son goût, son désir pour lui._

_Ce n'était que pour lui._

_Cette simple pensée provoqua un incendie dans son cœur mort et il laissa sa langue taquiner de plus en plus avidement son cœur sensible, enivré à l'idée de susciter le plus doux mélange de halètements et de gémissement chez son amante. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles en bataille tandis qu'il aspirait et mordillait son clitoris. Il continua à le stimuler avec ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à trembler et à crier son nom._

_Il embrassa tout son corps, lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, pour être de nouveau en état, tout ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses yeux — ses maudits yeux; la manière dont ils plongeaient en elle — quoiqu'il faisait et tout ce qu'il faisait l'excitait toujours d'avantage, et encore plus au moment où il s'était trouvé en face d'elle, ses yeux qui la regardaient avec amour et espièglerie. Elle était de nouveau prête pour lui, cette fois, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle._

_Les lèvres de Klaus étaient brûlantes sur la peau sensible du coup de Caroline, il laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle pencha la tête en arrière en sentant son érection contre son ventre plat, son souffle devenu erratique, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point elle serait subjuguée lorsqu'il serait en elle._

_La serrant contre lui, il inséra deux doigts en elle, la sentant incroyablement serrée et chaude pour lui, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour réellement la sentir autour de lui. Dès qu'elle commença à bouger ses hanches contre ses doigts, ils les retira, ricanant à l'entente de ses sifflements furieux. Il voulait la sentir autour de sa virilité fièrement dressée, et sans prévenir, il plongea profondément en elle, lui arrachant un cri._

_Elle agrippa fermement ses épaules, y enfonçant ses ongles comme il s'était enfoncé en elle sous différents angles comme si elle était son sujet d'essai ; déterminer où lui faire du mal, ce qui l'obligeait à se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir, ce qui la faisait haleter et rejeter la tête en arrière et ce qui arrachait les gémissements de ses lèvres célestes._

_Il adorait son corps, mémorisant chaque soupirs et chaque gémissements comme référence future._

_Elle bougea ses hanches en rythme avec les siennes, lui montrant ses compétences en la matière, mais il ne lui laissait aucune marge d'initiative – pas cette fois _– _son puissant membre en elle, ses mains caressant sa poitrine, étaient en train de la consumer, petit à petit._

_Elle devenait sienne et c'était tout simplement parfait – aussi parfait que la sensation d'être en elle._

_Il la pénétra avec plus de ferveur en la sentant se contracter autour de lui, et, après quelque mots sensuels chuchoté contre sa poitrine, elle s'écroula presque sur lui, frémissante. Ajustant sa position pour la maintenir contre lui, il replongea en elle une, deux, trois fois avant de jouir profondément en elle dans un rugissement guttural._

_Après un instant passé à essayer de trouver leur souffle, il pencha la tête pour la regarder et repoussa les cheveux humides collés sur son front, la fixant de son regard de braise – celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre._

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?"_ demanda t-il stoïquement comme s'il se préparait lui-même à un rejet. _"Avant que je parte"_ ajouta t-il._

"Parce que tu devais savoir que je ne te hais pas"_ dit-elle doucement en caressant sa barbe naissante. _"Et que personne ne m'a jamais faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir"

"Et qu'est-ce que je te fais ressentir ?" _demanda t-il avec curiosité._

"Je ne sais pas"_ répondit-elle sincèrement après y avoir réfléchi quelques instants._

_La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit d'autre._

"C'est assez pour le moment" _dit-il avec un sourire avant d'attraper le gel douche._

* * *

_Silence._

_Un silence de mort._

_Il n'aurait pu y avoir une pièce plus silencieuse que celle-ci : Kol, Rebekah et Elijah fixait bouche bé un Klaus particulièrement fier de lui et une Caroline prête à mourir d'embarras._

_Sa description exacte de ce qui s'était passé ressemblait plus ou moins à ça : « Elle s'est glissée dans ma chambre pendant que je prenais ma douche et s'est précipitée sur moi alors que j'étais nu. Elle m'a pratiquement violé et je l'ai prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie son nom, tout en retenant son orgasme pour qu'elle avoue ses sentiments pour moi — et puis je l'ai lavée et je l'ai prise à nouveau »._

_Le plateau avec les biscuits fraichement sortis du four commença à trembler violemment dans les mains de Caroline alors qu'elle tentait de cacher son visage — elle aurait voulu s'enfuir dans un trou de souris et ne jamais revenir. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait dit ça._

"C'est — C'est à cause du gel douche" _pleurnicha t-elle, impuissante. _"Il sent trop bon !"

"Fondamentalement, elle ne veut que mon corps"_ répondit Klaus en faisant la moue et elle lui jeta le plateau au visage sans pour autant l'atteindre, mais il ne pu esquiver le coup que sa sœur lui porta avec un batteur à œuf particulièrement lourd._

"Je vais te tuer Niklaus !"_ cria Caroline, folle de rage, tandis que Rebekah approuvait d'un hochement de tête._

_Elles claquèrent la porte de la cuisine et Klaus comprit qu'il allait surement dormir sur la béquille un certain temps._

"Rappelle moi de ne jamais utiliser ce gel douche" _dit Elijah, très sérieux, et Klaus fronça le nez à l'image malvenue qui s'était formée dans sa tête._

"Rappelle moi de le porter comme mon égo" _ajouta Kol avec un sourire diabolique._

_Pour les décennies à venir, il avait été interdit de raconter comme l'histoire avait commencé, et Klaus avait été forcé de dire qu'il avait poursuivit Caroline jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai eu pitié de lui._

_Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait vendu la mèche, elle avait continué de rejeter la faute sur le gel douche._

* * *

J'ai adoré traduire cet OS (mon dieu, Klaus quoi...) et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review toussa, trois OS en deux jours, je mérite bien ça quand même non ^^ ?


End file.
